Pteridinone derivatives are known from the prior art as active substances with an antiproliferative activity. WO 03/020722 describes the use of dihydropteridinone derivatives for the treatment of tumoral diseases and processes for the preparation thereof.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved method of preparing the dihydropteridinones according to the invention.